AEHS Reunion
by The Setting Sun
Summary: AU:When Mia goes to her high school reunion things get interesting with all those she met before in high school. A fanficlet [short fic 3 chaps]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this story. I'd figure I'd do something short and cute and funny cause I'm bored... And cause I had this idea for a month now. So not much of a clue on what you think of this. Please tell me what you think. I have the slightest impression you will! Thanks for reading! Oh a couple of words before you press that button below...**

**It's weird**

**I know**

**shut up**

**don't tell me about it**

**I know what you're all thinking and going to ask**

**please don't ask**

**just read**

**and tell me what you think.**

**I'm not in the mood to hear some people asking questions, right now. If you'd like e-mail me them and I'll answer them. I'm not mad...maybe it's because I'm nervous about putting this up...ok maybe just a tad. So please guys review! I'm begging you I am going down to the ground and beg you! Please I just want to know if you like it or not. And if you don't then don't read my fic then. Phew! Got that all out! Okay back to the story... D**

* * *

_Dear Michael Moscovitz,_

_We are pleased to invite you to our Albert Einstein High School reunion on Saturday night at 7PM. Hope you'll come and re-live the wonderful memories you left at our school._

_Principal Gupta_

Hahaha. "Re-live the wonderful memories" yea right. More like bad memories. I mean come on who would come to this? I tore this letter into several pieces and let them fall on the floor. Please like I'd want to come to these boring events. You just come and say "Hi, how you've been doing these years." them seeing a bunch of people you hated back then making fun of how you turned out to be now. Not that I turned out to be a loser or anything. I mean I'm a hit now. I'm a musician with 2 CDs out. I could possibly be any happier.

* * *

_Dear Amelia Renaldo,_

_We are pleased to invite you to our Albert Einstein High School reunion on Saturday night at 7PM. Hope you'll come and re-live the wonderful memories you left at our school._

Okay. You really expect me to go to this? I don't think so. I mean come on, it's basically high school hell all over again. I'll see snobby Lana going on about how perfect she is still now. Then I'll see Kenny with a wife and saying how she actually loves him back. Then I see principal Gupta then Judith then Mich- what am I talking about? I'm not even going. And that's final.

* * *

Lilly: Did you get the letter today? 

Mia: You know what, I'm not even going. These reunions are pretty lame. Don't you think?

Lilly: Actually...I was thinking of going.

Mia: You have got to be kidding me?

Lilly: No I'm not. Unlike you I actually want to see how everyone ended up to be now. It's quite interesting actually...

Mia: No, it's lame. Listen I got to go, I have a lunch with Queen Yeala and her family, call you soon. Bye.

* * *

Thea, my agent, came in to my apartment. She saw the mess I made, "Letter pissed you out or something?" She picked up a piece of the letter. She read it out loud. "Albert Einstein High School Reunion." 

"Yea." I said not caring. I was watching TV so I barely even cared if she was there. "Aren't you going?" She asked me.

"Of course I'm not. What you think I am? No. Why would I go? Besides I'm busy."

"Busy? Michael you have nothing in your schedule. And you barely go and have fun. Why don't you go? Come on. My high school reunion wasn't that bad." That's because you never went to that school.

"That's because you never been there. That school is full of air heads."

"Couldn't hurt to go."

"Yea well, it's not going to happen."

"Fine. Just came here to give you your forms. See you next week." She left kind of dissapointed. Well she doesn't unstand that I'm not going it's her problem.

* * *

"You should go Amelia and tell everyone about how ruling Genovia is. It's be so such fun" Grandmere. What does she know about reunions anyway? 

"No way." I said.

"Amelia, why?"

"Because it's re-living high school, Grandmere. You herd my many awful stories and problems from high school. It's just going to be the same."

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared." I snapped.

"I think you are. Amelia I think it's better to face your high school fears and memories than to run away from them."

"Well it's not high school anymore."

"Amelia." She looked at me in the eye.

"What?"

"Go there. You will have a lovely night." I rolled my eyes and finally gave up.

"Fine! But let me tell you I will not have a good night."

* * *

I was on a plane back to New York the next day. Seeing New York made me happy and made me remember of how it used to be. I was going to be home again. I'm really glad. Though I'm not so sure about my high school reunion tomorrow. You know it's just going to be a bore there. We should be landing in about a half an hour now. 

Heading out the airpot I see New York in front of me. I took a deep breath, and smiled. I found a taxi and I was on my way home.

* * *

**Ohhh what will the reunion be like? That's next chapter, huh keep going...**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what? I had this whole well done chapter...and guess what? It got earased. So I am re-doing this. If it's bad. You know why.**

* * *

You know those days where there's nothing going on, it's just a simple day, that's boring. Well today I am having one of those days. I called my manager and she said she had nothing in my schedule foe me to do. I called my friends and theyare either busy or don't want to talk to me right now. So I stayed home all day, until I desided to have some fresh air and go outside. I drove around a couple of times. I found myself infront of my old school. Good Ol' Albert...how I hate you so. 

I didn't dare to but...

* * *

I met with Lilly awhile ago. We were going to go together. As soon as we got there Lilly told me she had to go to the bathroom. She said she would meet up with me later. I already know this is going to go bad. I don't even know why I said yes when I should of said no. I could see it now, this was going to be pure hell, I can garentee it. I don't- Hey look there's Tina! 

"Tina!" I ran down to where she was. She was talking to someone until she turned around and gasped.

"Oh my God, Mia? Is that you? Look at you! Wow how you've been? There's so much to talk about! Here let's find a table." She was so cheerful and peppy I beat my mood, by a mile. I followed her to where an empty table was.

This wasn't that bad. The whole place was dim lighted execpt where the lights are near the stage were our principal was supposed to greet us. There was also music in the background I could hear and I saw lots of people there. All of them were either hugging eachother or talking or sneaking a couple of finger sandwiches at the food table (which would be someone in particular). Okay, so it wasn't like I expected. I saw everyone there. Everyoneare adults, not your classmates you see walking by anymore. Everything looked different from what I compared. Well duh! But you know what I mean.

* * *

Michael's POV 

I saw tons of people there. Everyone was talking to one another. Everyone was..different in a way. I wasn't that bad from what I expected it to be. I see people who turned out to be married, or successful buisness owners, or talented people who actually got a career in hollywood many people who you never thought would turn out to be that successful in their future. It really suprises people.

And then of course we have our own princess who of course was destined to be a ruler of a country today. It's true she was a princess and found out at the age of fourteen. In fact this person was sitting at a table nearby. She was...wow. I mean compare her to princess school girl Mia. She's gone from hott to a beautiful woman. You catch my drift? Did I men tion she was my girlfriend? Well ex-girlfriend right now. I stood there stunned looking at her.

"Would you stop drooling, you know people know we're related." Lilly suddenly appeared beside me following what I was staring at.

"I wasn't drooling." True. After all I'm not the one that does it in my sleep. Like someone does.

"Don't get any ideas. You'd be ruining a perfectly good night."

"Trust me Lilly I have no idea what you're talking about." With that I pat her on the back and left. 'Don't get any ideas' like what? Gosh, Lilly has got to stop with the idea that she knows what I'm thinking. We maybe related but that doesn't mean she knows me best.

* * *

Mia's POV 

"Lilly over here!" Tina called out waving her hand to get Lilly's attention. She went over to our table and sat down at a seat next to me.

"Hey guys! How everyone doing?" Lilly asked us.

"We're all fine."

"Good. So Tina, mind introducing us to this lucky guy over here." Lilly meant the guy sitting next to Tina. Tina blushed. I answered. "Lilly you know Boris. He's Tina's husband." Lilly had no reaction for about 3 seconds until she said, "Oh awesome."

"Yea three years now." She showed her gold ring to her.

We had a really good time. We were talking about what we were right now. We told funny stories about what happend to us over the years. I told everyone about how I was in Genovia and stuff related to that. All of them were wondering if Grandmere was still alive. You know what the woman ages but never dies. I told them that and they all laughed.

"Mia! You haven't changed a bit!" I herd a voice from behind me. I turned around a saw Lana waving at me while holding her cup full of wine. She stepped closer. You know I actually never thought it would be her. For once she called me Mia. People do change.

"Lana! You look so...Lana!" I laughed under my breathe at that bit of a compliment I just made. Stupid, but true. She ignored that though.

"Why it isn't our old Lana Weinberger." Lilly said cheerfully.

"That's Mrs. Baxendale." She corrected her.

"Wow you ended up with Justin?" Lilly looked supised. Lana shoved her hand up to her face so Lilly could see her ring.

"Uh-huh. I'm also a mom too."

"Great another one. Just what we needed." Lilly muttered under her breath.

"So Lilly found someone yet? Or are we still single?" As much as nice Lana was trying to be she still didn't change. She was still her. She was being mean even though she wasn't letting it show.

Lilly got up and left. "Was it something." Lana looked worried. No she wasn't she was faking it. Just then around back there was a huge crowd gathering around. I looked over there but couldn't see what was hapening, due to the people covering my view.

"What's all the comotion down there?" Lana asked looking behind her.

"I have no idea."

"I'm going to go check. See you around guys." Lana went over to where everyone was.

* * *

Michael's POV 

I've been sitting on this couch for the past hour now. As I got up to leave this woman came up to me.

"Oh my God, why it isn't Michael Moscovitz." She smiled at me.

"Do I know you?" I said sounding like a dope.

"Yea. Remember me? Mandy Colines." Nope doesn't ring a bell.

"Mandy Colines." I repeated to myself.

"Yea we were in English class together."

"Oh...the girl who asked..."

"If you could do my english paper." We finished at the same time. She laughed. I faked laughed.

"Oh. What do you want? I mean yes?"

"Well I bought your CD."

"Really? Cool."

"Yea well you know I just wanted to let my good buddy know I liked it."

"Great." I sounded creeped out a little. 'Good buddy' we were never friends.

"Hey Moscovitz. How's my god man." A man came from nowhere he patted me on the back, he acted like he knew me. I don't remember him though.

"And you are?" I said slowly.

"Josh Ritcher. Remember me?" Ritcher. Of course I remember you, I just don't know why you would say hi.

"Ritcher." I said coldly.

"Yea see he remembers me. That's my best friend the musician." He told his friend.

"We were never friends." Josh ingnored what I said.

"Hey Michael!"

"Michael over here!"

"Michael we love you!"

"Long time no see, Michael."

"Micheal Moscovitz remember me?" All the_ former _cheerleaders came up to me. Then more people started to surround me. I don't get why the people who ignored me before and called me names like 'geek' and pushed me around like that can be so nice to me right now. It doesn't reallt make sense. I don't even know all these people.

"So tell us about your music career." One person said.

"Yea, Michael tell us." All the people agreed.

* * *

"What is going back there?" I asked Tina. Tina shrugged. "Let's check it out." We all got up and headed towards the back where most of the people was. Well from what I could see they're the former jocks, cheerleaders, followers, and in-crowd. So I don't think this could be interesting. 

"Excuse me." I said making my way through the people. "Sorry." I finally got close enough to see.

"Can you see anything?" I asked Tina. "No I can't really see anything. Looks like someone is there. I just can't see what though." Tina and I kept trying to see. I moved in closer. I ducked down ans saw I small hole I peeked into. All I saw was a guys feet. I looked up to see who the person was. It took me a couple of seconds to figure out who this person was. My face looked shocked. "Michael?" I whispered to myself. What could these people could possible want with Michael?

I pushed myself closer until I could finally see Michael clearly.

"Michael Moscovitz? It couldn't possibly be you here? And who are all your new friends?" Where did that come from? That wasn't suposed to slip.

"He was going to talk about his music." Lana said. She went closer to Michael. "Isn't that right?" she flirted. Why would she be flirting with him? May I inform you that this is the girl that never looked twice at him. And now look at her now.

"Really?" I said.

"Yea, he was going to tell me more about it when we go out to dinner later." Lana gave him a wink.

"Oh please, you're married." I said to her. Everyone went 'Ohhh' after I'd said that. That's when Lana shoot me a evil glare. She was about to say something back, but the lights turned off slowly and the stage lights turned on. Principal Gupta began talking on the microphone.

"_Welcome everyone to our Albert Einstein High School 10 year reunion! I see allour old seniors, juniors, sophmores, and freshman here now, who turned out to be great young adults. I'm glad all of you took the time to come here. We promise you all a wonderful night. And we hope you enjoy your reunion. And now a few words from our former senior, Judith Greshner."_

Judith pushed up her glasses and began talking. While she was making some boring speech, I walked somewhere else as everyone was hearing Judith's speech. I found the table where Tina was already.

"Where were you?" She asked while everyone started clapping.

"I met Michael." I told her.

"Really? He's here?" Tina was shocked.

"I know big shock, right?"

"I know. What did he say?" Tina asked.

"He didn't really say anything to me really. She more looked at me in suprise. I didn't even know he was here this whole time. Did Lilly know about this?"

"No. Not that I know of." Tina looked around the place she was looking for Lilly, but none of us didn't really know where she was.

"Oh well. It's not that big of a deal anyway." I crossed sat down and crossed my legs, watching the slid show up on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia's POV

Once the whole presentation was done we all headed outside. The weather was nice and breezy. The place was decorated with tiny lights all around us. The music was louder and people were starting to dance. There was a long table with differnt foods. There were chairs and tables around, leaving room for the dance floor in the middle, of course.

Lilly returned and said she was "somewhere" at the time. All of us sat at a table. No one spoke. Everyone was strangly quiet at the time. It was very creepy. So I had to ask, "So...did someone die here or what?" I said trying to get everyone to laugh. It didn't work. Geez, maybe this reunion was a bit creepy. I got up and said, "I'm going to get some punch. Anybody want some while I'm there?" I asked everyone. Silence. "Okay, well if you need me I'll be at the punch table. Be right back."

I went to the punch table to serve myself some punch when I saw Michael beside me doing the same.

"Hi." I grinned at him.

"Hey." He finally said something to me. 'Hey' well it's a start.

"So liking it so far? I didn't really want to come. Big bore, you know?" He said. That's like 15 more words. Now we're getting somewhere.

"Yea same here. I didn't even want to come. But Grandmere was all 'you should go' so...here I am." Why am I being nervous. I mean I sound like I was a 14 again talking to a boy. He's Michael. He's my friend. Well _was_ my boyfriend but-Oh God is that why I'm nervous?

"Glad to see you again." He told me. I found myself staring directly into his eyes. His were looking into mine.

"Okay, well see you around." I waved at him, and left. I went back to my table. Everyone was starting to talk again. I saw everyone laughing as I came back. "So what's so funny?" I said sitting down. "Something funny Boris told us." He-retold the story for me. But he got interupted by Josh Ritcher walking by.

"Hey baby what up?" He asked.

"Umm..." I thought we were over a long time ago, buddy. I looked at Lilly she looked confused also. "Not much. And you?" I finished.

"Well you know, this...and that." Was he drunk? Cause he is definetly not acting like a human. Maybe they should take out some beer from the drinks table.

"Sweet." I nodded dumbly.

"So care to dance?" He bowed. Haha, how funny. You know bowing cause I'm a princess and all. That was so corny. But what other choise to do than say: "Sure." I took his hand as he lead me to the middle of the dance floor. Some how I felt uncomfortable. We didn't talk much. Everything was just awkward.

"So how's Genovia?" He asked. I began telling him the same story I told others. He nodded as I explain. When I was done he began.

"Want to go inside?" He asked suddenly.

"Okay." I didn't know why. We walked along the hallways of AEHS. He opened the door to a dark looking classroom. We went in and I had no idea why we were here.

"Uh, Josh?" I called.

"Yea." He said as he moved closer to me.

"What are we doing here?" Josh began kissingmy neck. "You know Mia...I always liked you. That night at the dance I didn't mean to kiss you. I really didn't...mean to...I loved you all along...but I thought..you didn't love me back." He said between kisses. I did nothing I was all confused. Where did this all come from? Was this all real?

"That's sweet, Josh." I managed to say still looking slightly looking confused. He began kissing me on the lips then he began bringing down my tank top strap. I reacted, I imediatly slapped his face, "You sicko!" I said before leaving. I headed back outside teary eyed. Just as I opened the door that led me outside I herd a deep voice.

"Mia? Is that you? Are you alright?" I turned. I saw a familiar looking man worried. I just pushed opened the door and was still followed by the man.

"It me Kenny. Kenny Showalter." He said to me. I stopped walking. And looked at him. He is so not Kenny Showalter. I mean this guy right here in front of me was hott.

"Yea right?" I said not believing him. I kept on walking.

"Yes, Mia it's me. See." He looked at me.

"Kenny?" Said carefully.

"Yep."

I stopped staring. Oh, wow. People really do clean up good over the years. "Oh hi." I gave him a quick hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"Nothing. Josh Ritcher is just drunk. You know how he gets. He was all cazy with me." Kenny had an angry face.

"Where is he?" He said. "Kenny, don't," I stopped him,"He's drunk just leave him there." Kenny forgot about it quickly and walked me back.

* * *

Michael's POV 

I sitting down on a chair when Judith suddenly came walking towards me. Oh great, here she comes.

"Hey Michael!" She said as we were giving eachother hugs. I never really liked her. She was so annoying. She always was this smart mouth. Each time I would say something, she would always correct me. Making me embarrassed in front of THE COMPUTER CLUB. And yes, I still hold that grudge.

"So how've you been?" She asked. There was no point in answering cause she started talking about herself she's a scientist at a proffecional lab. God, go away Judith like I'd care.

"Oh look there's Kenny Showalter!" She said pointing at a man walking with Mia. Wait, what is Mia doing with Showalter?

"And?"

"Well I talked to him about an hour ago. He's also a scientist you know?" Then marry him then. She talks a lot. I interupted.

"Judith...it was nice talking to you. I'll see around." I got up and left a pissed Judith behind.

I walked over to where Mia was. Mia noticed me walking towards them and smiled at me. Kenny looked to what she was smiling at. He saw me then he got all mad looking.

"Hey, Mia," I grinned at her, then turned to Kenny, "Showalter." I said coldly. Mia gave me a look telling me not to have done that. Kenny was didn't say anything to me.

"Hey Mia want to go see some of our old classmates I think I saw them over there by the pool." Kenny said. "Okay then. S-see you around Michael." They went and talked to a group of people chatting. I just stared at the arm that Kenny had around her arm.

"Makes you sick, right?" Lilly said appearing beside me again. Why does she scare me like that? "No. Sure the guy looks better than his high school yearbook picture but that doesn't mean Mia's going for him."

"Right, you keep thinking that." This time she patted me on the back and left me hanging. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I feel like punching the next man who dare lay a hand on her. I feel really weird when she's near me. And when she smiles at me and talks to me...I feel really happy. It's a complicatedthing to explain really.

Kenny slid his arm around her waist. I controled myself not to be going there and telling him get his sick hand off my girlfriend! Wait she's not my girlfriend. She used to be. We broke up end of Mia's sophomore year. You see I don't even know how we broke up. We were just so apart let's put it like that. I never saw her since. But I guess my feeling toward her never stopped. I still love her. I said it now. And I'm going to break Kenny's neck the next move he puts on her.

* * *

"Mia, how do you like it so far?" Asked Lana. 

"Oh yea it's great." I said trying my best to sound enthusiastic.

"I see you're with Kenny. Wow! Hard to believe he still likes you after you guys split." What is up with Lana? I didn't do anything to her. Well maybe what happend earlier, but still!

"That was a long time ago. We're friends now." Kenny said.

"Suprise. Maybe this time you can comfort Mia. Seeing that she couldn't actually keep a boyfriend." Oh it's smart talk Lana again.

"Lana would you shut up?" I spoke up raising my voice high enough for almost eveyone to hear. They turned their heads to the huge scene I created.

"It's true." She said back.

"Oh yea I wouldn't say so Lana. How did that nasty break up with Josh go?" Lana shoot a death glare at me then she moved closer to me.

"You bitch!" She started trying to pull my hair as I tried to hold her wrists to stop her. She began a fight kicking my knee she had a very angry face on right now. I swear you'd thought it was a discovery channel speacial on the wild, if you saw her. I tried to defend myself too, I tried pushing her back. I wanted to stop so I pushed her back, where she fell in the pool. Lana shrieked and was freezing to death. Everyone gasped at what happend and looked at the Lana. Then some people burst out laughing. Lana on the other hand looked like she was about to kill someone. So she pulled me by the ankle, when I wasn't noticing, and she yanked me in to pull.

She was ready to drown me now. She kept hitting me and putting my head down in the water not making me breathe. Then a whistle went on. Principal Gupta was the one who blew it. "Alright, alright! Break it up." She yelled. "This is ridiculous, this is suposed to be a nice calm reunion, not high school again." We both came out of the water.

"I'd like you to please stop this fighting," Principal Gupta spoke. She looked at us up and down,"Then get some towels." She rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

Michael's POV 

Out of all the things that Mia did to Lana in the past, this one was by far the best. Lana was all soaked, completely. What was going on back there anyway?

I came rushing to Mia. "Here you can take my jacket." I took off my jacket and put it on Mia. She smiled, "Thanks."

"Now tell me what was exactly going on back there?" I asked her. I held out my hand, asking her if she wanted to dance. She greatfully took it.

"Let's just say we had an interesting disscussion about relationships."

"Ah!" I nodded.

"So what about relationships?"

Mia paused for a second then spoke, "She started talking about my past relationships," I nodded and she continued, "You know about my boyfriends. I mean am I such a bad girlfriend? 'Cause she had a point. Why would Kenny be hanging with me. I made the guy suffer for crying out loud! I just had to say yes to him. I could of said no. But thenhe clearly knew I didn't like him. That was very very low of me.And then there's you that was going through my head. And when we broke up, that also made me feel even worse. So There I am a bad girl-" I cut her off there then I gave her a slow tender kiss on the lips. She kiss me back too.

We pulled apart,"You're not a bad girlfriend." I whispered.

"W-why'd you kiss me?" She stuttered.

"Cause I wanted to let you know you weren't a bad girlfriend at all. You're perfect. At least to me. Mia, you know I always loved you. Hopefully you do too." She slowly began to smile at me. She looked shy now. We kept dancing I could swear I herd her say, "You read my mind too well." Might be my imagination though.

"One more thing Mia." I said.

"What?"

"Don't ever go near Showalter." I saw him dancing with Judith. Judith didn't seem like she was having a good time though, with Kenny's dramatic moves on the dance floor, she just left him dancing by himself. Then on the other side you could see Josh and Lana dancing. And Josh reaching for her butt. "Josh!" she yelled. Then there's all of Mia's friends at the table... are they laughing about anyway?

* * *

"Aww isn't that cute?" Tina said.

"Looks like something familiar we've seen." Shameeka looked at the two dancing carefully. A flashback came of them at the winter dance, slow dancing. Exaclty as they were now.

"Yep. Like when they were at the dance?" Ling-Su asked.

"You know some things never change." Lilly said. All the girls looked at them one last time.

"Definetly." All of them said at the same time. They all burst out laughing.

**_END_**

Or is it? Hahahaha! Wanted to make a cute short one. Hope you liked it. Please guys review. Tell me what would of been a better ending if you hated the ending. I don't really much care. Just want some cool opinions. I'm new at this so...yea. Thanks for reading! I really mean it. I'm sort of teary eyed right now. I know feeling emotional is weird...but I'm so happy!

Hope you have a great 2006 by the way!

-The Setting Sun


End file.
